Under The Stars
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: When you just can't fall asleep at night. Nami x Vivi. YuriShoujoAi. [Oneshot]


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Under The Stars**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece...if I did, 4Kids wouldn't...

It seemed like another peaceful evening for the Strawhat Pirates. Everyone was sound asleep. Well, everyone except Vivi. For around five minutes, she had been sitting above the cabins, near the orange grove. She couldn't get to sleep. She sat hugging her knees, gazing up at the stars. All she could hear was the soft tide of the waves splashing against the side of the ship, and could feel the soft dance of the wind flowing through her long blue hair. She looked up at the sky. It looks so lovely tonight. While inside the cabins, Nami was in her bed. She slowly opened one eye, and noticed the bed across the room from here was empty.

_Hm? That's weird.._Nami thought. She sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair. _Probably outside. I'll go see what's up. _Nami put on her dressing gown, and headed outside. She slowly tiptoed past the guy's rooms, not wanting to wake them. Nami opened the door to the outside. It was quite a mild wind, so it wasn't too cold. She looked up to see the princess of Alabasta looking rather lost in her own thought.

"Vivi?" The orange-haired girl asked softly.

The blue-haired girl moved her eyes slightly to see Nami. She smiled softly. "Oh, hey, Nami."

"Can I join you up there?"

"Sure, I guess so." Nami climbed up to the orange grove, and sat down to her blue-haired nakama. Nami looked at the expression on her face. She seemed confused and a little sad.

"Vivi, are you feeling alright?"

Vivi sighed, and wrapped a strand or two of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just...well...ya, know...thinking..."

"About what?" Nami replied.

"Well...everything that's happened so far I guess. Even right here. I would love to stay with you guys, but I've got to go back home. It's where I belong."

Nami rested her hand her shoulder. "Of course. We all belong with someone or belong somewhere in this world. Heck, I can hardly believe I'm here with these goofballs." She joked. "If I had met Luffy, well, I don't know where I'd be right now."

Vivi layed down and looked up at the sky. "Luffy...he's a great person isn't he? I really do hope he does become King of The Pirates.."

Nami smiled. "Yeah. And I know you''ll be a great princess."

Vivi turned slightly pink. "Y-you mean that?"

The navigator nodded. "Yep. I mean you're beautiful, strong, intelligent, and a great leader. You even went undercover for Baroque Works! If that isn't 'Princess Material', I don't know what is."

The blue-haired girl chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks, Nami. I'd like to thank you, and everyone I've met here. It's been great."

Nami nodded. She then felt something inside her which just made her want to do something out of the ordinary. How could she describe it? It was a warm feeling.

"Vivi?"

"Hm?"

"You won't forget us will you?"

"Of course not. You've been like family to me."

She wrapped her arms around Vivi's waist, and gave her a hug. She stared softly into her eyes. They looked so lovely in the moonlight. So full of life.

_When I'm with her, it feels so nice. She's so beautiful..._Nami thought. Vivi blushed heavily, and wrapped an arm around Nami. Something then clicked. Both girls moved slightly closer to one another. What could be described now? The orange-haired girl gently pressed her lips against the blue-haired girls. Her lips were soft, delicate to the touch. They remained like that for a few seconds, before breaking apart from one another.

"Nami..." Vivi said softly.

"Vivi..." Nami said softly.

Both flushed crimson at one another, and giggled a little.

"Feeling better?" The navigator asked

"Yeah." The princess replied.

"Can we stay here? I want to gaze at the stars a bit more."

"Okay." Both girls layed down, and stared at the blue sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They sure are, Vivi. They sure are."

* * *

My first attempt at a Yuri fic. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
